Nettle
Nettle is a female LeafWing who appears in The Poison Jungle. ''She is the sister of Mandrake and the daughter of Wolfsbane. Appearance She is mentioned to have jade green scales, like every other LeafWing. However, not much else is said about her appearance. Biography [[The Poison Jungle (Book)|''The Poison Jungle]] She is first seen with her father, Wolfsbane, watching her brother, Mandrake, attempt to kill a panther via plant manipulation. When the panther is killed, she is the first to guess Sundew's involvement. When Sundew's friends appear she is visibly angry and threatens to have them executed. Later, she is assigned to a mission with Sundew, Cricket, Bumblebee, Willow and Mandrake to go to the eye of jungle, the place where all of the Breath of Evil is quarantined. On the journey she starts a lot of arguments with Sundew and insists on being in the lead, which eventually leads to her falling off a cliff into a pitcher plant. Even after being rescued, Nettle remains uncooperative and arrogant about her own abilities, making fun of Sundew when she is caught in an actual sundew plant. When Hawthorn describes the secret behind Wasp's rise to power, she is furious and calls him and Queen Sequoia cowards. She helps Hawthorn carry the Breath of Evil antidote back to the SapWing village, then carries it alongside Cricket and Sundew to the front lines. She overhears Cricket and Sundew talking about Willow and comments that, although she doesn't understand how Sundew could ever fall for a SapWing, she's glad that Sundew won't be her sister-in-law. Nettle is ecstatic to be on the front lines and presumably inhaled smoke from the Breath of Evil. She seems very rude, snooty, and harsh to Sundew, Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail. Relationships Mandrake Mandrake is Nettle's younger brother. She often bosses him around and gets aggravated/annoyed with him easily. Sundew Nettle and Sundew dislike each other. Nettle says in The Poison Jungle ''"You get away with everything because you're Commander Belladonna's daughter and you're soooo special", implying her dislike of Sundew stems from the way everyone respects Sundew because of Sundew's mother and her powers, not because she earned it. Nettle also takes every opportunity to tell Sundew that she can do whatever Sundew is doing better. She doesn't understand how Sundew could fall for a SapWing but is glad they won't be sisters-in-law. She seema to suspect her and Willow's ralationship, and has tried to get Mandrake more involved with Sundew. Cricket Nettle hates Cricket for being a HiveWing, though by the end of the ''The Poison Jungle, her hateful remarks have slowed slightly. She refers to Cricket as an "ex-HiveWing" while talking to Hawthorn. Wolfsbane Nettle teams up with her father to pick on Mandrake, and were first seen together. She often talks over him, loudly suggesting ideas, possibly trying to please him, which he almost always turns down. They seem to have a slightly better relationship than Sundew does to her parents, showing that not all PoisonWing parents are completely hostile to their children, although that seems to be the theme. Quotes "Why? I could do it so much faster without any magical powers. And if we need the magic, we have Sundew." -To Wolfsbane about Mandrake's leafspeak. "Then we're all going to die." -To Wolfsbane about if Mandrake had to use his powers when Sundew wasn't around. "Uh-uh. No way. Sundew! Sundew, you can't fool me. I know you're here somewhere!" -In disbelief after seeing a thorn bush grow to strangle a panther. "Sounded like proof that I'm right. Come on out, Sundew!" -After hearing Bumblebee complain in hiding. "Who is that? Someone who doesn't know our jungle? Did you bring STRANGERS into our trees?" -To Sundew after seeing Blue, Cricket, Swordtail, and Bumblebee come out of hiding. "That doesn't make it all right! HiveWings in ''here?! What is wrong with you? Queen Wasp will be right behind them!"'' -To Sundew after seeing Blue, Cricket, Swordtail, and Bumblebee come out of hiding. "You get away with everything because you're Belladonna's daughter and you're soooo special ... But you've gone too far this time, Sundew! No one will stand for this." "Fine. But I know what she'll say. We'll be back to execute your new pets!" -To Sundew about telling Belladonna about Blue, Cricket, Swordtail, and Bumblebee. "I think I should be in charge." -To Sundew. "But ''I'm the oldest, ... So I have the most experienced in the jungle and I have been training for a mission like this my whole life and I am a natural leader."'' -To Sundew. "You didn't even ask them! They might vote for me!" -To Sundew. "MANDRAKE, ... TELL HER I SHOULD BE THE LEADER."'' -To Mandrake about Sundew.'' "I'm familiar with this area, too, ... I've been scouting in SapWing territory since before Mandrake was born. I know every kind of tree around here." "ExCUSE me, ... WHY are we taking a HATCHLING with us? A nasty HIVEWING hatchling, no less? Oh, is it because we're hoping something will eat her? A snack for the dragon traps, what a good idea."- Asking why Bumblebee is traveling with them through the Poison Jungle. "Mandrake! ... Are you going to let her talk like that? If you don't stand up to her now, she's going to walk all over you when you're married!" -To Mandrake about Sundew. "Oh, REALLY, ... Leave the jungle ''once and suddenly you're a HiveWing-loving traitor to the tribe. I should have seen this coming. I always--"'' "Get me out of here!" "GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ... ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" "As if there's anywhere to go! ... It's cramped and dark and things are stabbing me and this goo on my tail REALLY HURTS and..." "That took you long enough!" "I cannot BELIEVE this!" "As if YOU care! ... Do NOT talk to me right now! I don't want anybody talking to me!" "I'll feed YOU and your stupid little STRIPED MONSTER to the bladderworts!" "I'm glad you're so fascinated, ... Perhaps we could switch places, and ''your tribe could try growing up in a habitat where everything is trying to kill you."'' "Do you know ''anything?"'' "So you could keep an eye on Sundew, of course." "No, I'LL fly across first! ... I'm not scared, if that's what you think!" "That's right." "Isn't this amazing? ... The great and wonderful Sundew trapped by an ''actual sundew?"'' "Attracts them? ... Why would you want to do that?" "Blech, ... I'm going to be sick." "''I nearly got eaten, too, ... and I'' didn't require a nap afterward." "That's fine, ... I've killed ''hundreds of snakes. No problem.'' "You are all ridiculous, ... Snakes are not scary." "Could you keep the racket down back there?" "I should wring its neck." "Stupid question. We obviously don't know, ... Never seen snakes act like this." "Maybe he doesn't, ... Maybe he's dead." "Why bother asking her? ... ''I have a great idea. Let's kill them!"'' "I didn't need saving! ... I was about to kill it myself!" "Same here." "Peace! Not even close, ... This one's a bit of an ex-HiveWing, at least according to the morons who believe her." "So they obey you? ... You can just order them around?" "I understand that someone's been lying to us! And keeping things from us! ... I may not understand what those exact things are, but I know that I'm angry about it!" "I WOULD think that! ... She SHOULD have!" "That is not better! ... That is worse! Talk about cowardly!" "More explaining, less self-pity." "I can imagine tossing ''you out a window."'' "That's what you get for sneaking and half measures! ... It should have been poison in her food instead. That would have saved hundreds of dragons." "Wonderful, ... You carry that; Mandrake and I will carry this." "Sounds like a decent backup plan to me." "I want to go too! ... I want to abduct a HiveWing! I want to be where the fighting is!" "That was GREAT! ... I want more missions like that!" - About abducting Inchworm "There were thousands of HiveWings on the other side of the river, ... And we could see more flying in. They're just... standing there, row after row of them, staring at the jungle with creepy white eyes. It looks like they're waiting for something." "Yes, ... She has the flamesilk and the other massively annoying SilkWing. They're working on--" "Unless he's faking it." "Yesssss." - When asked to go to the front lines "I figured it out, too, ... I don't understand falling for a SapWing at ''all or when that could have possibly happened, but I also don't care, and as far as I'm concerned, not having you for a sister-in-law would be a stellar development."'' "I have very sharp ears." "Let's ''go, ... Mandrake, you too. Not that you'll be useful, but you can at least try to look like it."'' Family tree Trivia *She is likely named after the stinging nettle plant, which contains chemicals in small hairs on its leaves that cause a stinging sensation when touched. *This name may be a reference to her personality, which leaves someone feeling "stung" by her words. Gallery LeafTransparent.png|Leafwing NettleTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Nettleffffff.png|Nettle by fish th (3)_2.jpeg|A real stinging nettle plant LeafWing_Sigil.png|LeafWing sigil by Platypus the SeaWing nettle.jpg|Nettle fanart, by Chalcid nettle2.png|Nettle by Station-Pass References Category:LeafWings Category:PoisonWings Category:Females Category:PJ Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters